Conventionally, hoisting and pulling devices are known, in which a body frame provided with a load sheave accommodation space is integrally formed by die casting (for example, Patent Document 1).
Subsequently, a hoisting and pulling device described in Patent Document 1 will be described with reference to FIG. 13. As shown in figure, an opened section 46 composed of one through-hole contiguous to the load sheave accommodation space 47 to open the load sheave accommodation space 47 downward is formed integrally with a body 41, which is formed integrally with an accommodation space 47 of the load sheave 42 by die casting, and a longitudinal hole section 46d and an outside transverse hole section 46a, which are in the form of a crosswise restriction hole, in crosswise chain conducting passages 44, 45 are provided on a lower, open end side of the opened section 46. On the other hand, a chain guide body (not shown) is fixed to the opened section 46 of the body 41 to be unable to perform relative rotation, the chain guide body comprising an inside transverse hole section 48c provided separate from the body 41 and cooperating with the longitudinal hole section 46d and the outside transverse hole section 46a of the opened section 46 to define crosswise restriction holes of the chain conducting passages 44, 45 when mounted centrally of the opened section 46, and a chain entangling prevention section 48a that enters into the load sheave accommodation space 47 to prevent entangling of a chain.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,883 (pages 2 to 3, FIGS. 3 and 4)
In the conventional hoisting and pulling device described in patent Document 1, however, the guide body 48 comprising the longitudinal hole section 46d, which defines the crosswise restriction holes of the chain conducting passages 44, 45, the inside transverse hole section 48c, and the chain entangling prevention section 48a involves a problem that since it is formed separate from the body 41, parts are many in number and since fixation means for fixation of the chain guide body 48 to the body 41 is needed, man-hour in assembly is increased. Further, conventional hoisting and pulling devices including the hoisting and pulling device described in patent Document 1 involve a problem that since an upper hook is provided at a lower section thereof with a mount shaft, which has a thread, the mount shaft is inserted into an insertion hole of the body 41 and fixed by means of a circular nut, a split pin, or the like, and the upper hook is rotated only about a longitudinal axis, the upper hook is limited in movement, parts are many in number, and an assembly cost increases.